


I Love You for You

by avengersandchill



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Game of Thrones reference, Oh Tony, Reader-Insert, Self-conscious Steve, Sneaky Tony Stark, Steve Needs a Hug, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersandchill/pseuds/avengersandchill
Summary: Steve is worried that you won’t love him when he is temporarily changed back to his pre-serum self.Originally posted: January 28th, 2016





	I Love You for You

The body needs its rest, and sleep is extremely important in any health regimen. There should be three main things: eating, exercise and sleep. All three together in the right balance make for a truly healthy lifestyle.

So why the actual fuck are you waking up at this god forsaken hour? You groaned, while using the heels of your palm to rub the sleep out of your eyes. You turned to your side to look at your clock on your nightstand, reading 6:16am. Shaking your head, you turned back to your stomach to go back to sleep.

Knock, knock, knock.

You shot up from your bed to a sitting position. Who the hell would wake you up so early?

“Y/N,” someone whispered from the other side of your door. It took you two seconds for your brain to process that voice came from your boyfriend of 6 months Steve Rogers. You were puzzled as to why he needs you now. Usually, he was on his morning run by now. You would’ve loved to join him, but you hate waking up early and you hate running. So that didn’t really work out.

You pushed the covers off your bed and scrambled to put pajama pants on. You usually slept in a T-shirt, underwear, and knee-high socks. “Hold on,” you responded. You quickly put them on, then walked to your door.

You opened your door to see no one. It was then you looked down and saw Steve. But he was a foot shorter; he was at the same eye level as you now. You blinked hard twice, trying to see if you were still half-asleep. But your boyfriend was still the same size, with a mortified expression.

You grabbed his wrist and pulled him in. “Steve, what happened?” you asked.

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He was looking around the room, like he would find the answer somewhere on the wall. He stuttered, “I-I don’t know. I woke up this morning to go on my morning job, when I realized I was a foot shorter than usual. It looks like I’m back to my pre-serum self.”

Unintentionally, the back of your hand went to his forehead, which was now easy to reach. You knew that back in his day, he had the worst medical conditions. “Oh honey,” you said while wrapping your arms around his neck. He arms instinctively went to your waist, using you as comfort. His hands had a more delicate touch, and his fingers were more bony. You pulled back, but your arms still remained around his neck. He was avoiding eye contact with you. “Stevie, look at me. What’s wrong?” you asked.

You looked down and realized his clothes were much too big for him now. His shirt’s length was all the way down to his thigh, and his pants were dragging on the ground. He looked like a lid trying on his father’s shoes on for the first time. “I’m tiny. How am I supposed to lead my team when I’m the size of a peanut?” he babbled nervously. You smacked his arm. “Ow,” he whimpered while rubbing his arm.

“Hey, I’m your height right now. Do I look like a peanut?” you accused. He shook his head shamefully. “And I know that’s not the real reason why you are upset right now. We may have only been dating for 6 months, but I know your tell-signs. What’s really wrong?” you continued. “And why won’t you look at me?” you said while lifting his chin.

“I’m worried that you won’t love me anymore now that I look like how I looked like back in the 40s,” he explained.

You gasped, “Steve, don’t ever think that. I love you for you. You are the most kindest gentleman I’ve ever met.” You made him look at you again. Your hands were smoothly grazing his facial structure. He still had the same beautiful, blue eyes. “I love how your eyes are the most beautiful shade of blue I’ve ever seen. I love your genuine smile.” He smiled to this. “I love your soft, tender kisses.” You say while your fingers brush against his two lips. “I love the feeling of my hands in your hair.” Your hands were massaging his scalp, stroking his blonde hair. You looked back down at his eyes. “I love you for you.” Steve looked at you like you were his everything. You smiled at the way he was gazing after you. His eyes immediately looked down at your curved lips and then back to your eyes.  “I love you,” he declared in a gentle voice.

You kissed him softly but compassionately. His grip on your waist tightened, while your hands went back to his hair. You pulled back, removing your hands from his hair. You went to your drawers to grab your big, comfy t-shirt and basketball shorts, both unisex. You turned around to hand them over to Steve. “Here,” you said.

He put them on, and they were the perfect fit on him. You grabbed onto his wrist and turned back to your bed. “Come on,” you demanded. “It’s still 6am. I need sleep.” Steve hear him chuckle behind you but followed you anyways. After laying down, you felt him lay next to you. He pulled the covers over the two of you and wrapped his arms around your waist. You turned to look over your shoulder to see Steve with his eyes closed but a smile on his face. You kissed him one more time, before turning back and falling asleep.

* * *

You woke up for the second time this morning to your alarm. This time you were more awakened. You turned off your alarm then faced Steve who was struggling to hold stay asleep. “Come on Steve,” you said, your fingers caressing his left cheek. “Time to get up.” You ripped the covers off your yourself and got up to get ready for the day. When you came back out of your bathroom, Steve was still in bed, but he was awake. “Steeeve,” you whined. “I’m hungry. Let’s go get some breakfast.”

He let out an exasperated sigh. “Y/N,” he said. “I can’t go out there looking like this. They’ll make fun of me.”

“No they won’t,” you comforted. “And if they do, I’ll kick their ass.” It’s true. You can easily take down any of them. You were very much like Natasha, but you had super strength as well. “Please,” you pleaded.

He sighed once again, before getting up to follow you to the kitchen. You walked into the kitchen hand-in-hand. More to comfort him. When you entered, everyone’s eyes were on Steve. But before anyone could make a statement, you stated, “Anyone who makes fun of Steve right now will get their asses kicked by me.”

“What happened?” Bruce asked. He was the first to shake out of the shock.

“Oh my god,” Tony said.

Everyone looked at him. “Tony? Did you do this?” Steve accused.

“In my defense, I didn’t think it would actually work. My dad had these serums that de-soldiered anyone for 24 hours. My curiosity got the best of me.” Tony explained.

Steve sighed, and you tightened your hold on Steve’s hand. Steve looked down at you, while saying “I have a meeting with Fury in 5 minutes. I have to go.”

Clint remarked, “When will you be back from Santa’s workshop?”. Everyone chuckled.

Steve just glared at him, which wasn’t at all terrifying.

“Yeah, we still have training today. Maybe you can teach me in song, my sweet Oompa Loompa,” Pietro added.

Steve asked you, “What’s an Oompa Loompa?”. But before you can answer, Natasha questioned, “What say you, Tyrion Lannister?”

Everyone laughed. Tony interrupted, “Hey, hey, hey. Steve doesn’t understand any of these references. And honestly, I think you guys should stop with the joking. I too want to joke about short people, but you don’t see me stooping to their level.” Everyone was busting up laughing, stomach-grabbing, tear-jerking, red-faced laughing.

Steve stormed out of the room, and you chased after him to comfort him. But not before hearing Sam say, “If I catch you, will I get a bowl of Lucky Charms?” Boy do you have to do some damage control.


End file.
